Family Time
by PsYcHo-Me
Summary: They're just a family... (Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrian...a tiny appearence from Haldir too)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrían or Haldir. The only thing I own is perhaps the idea for this fic thingy. **

**A/N: Hello!!! Woohoo, this is just a little thing that I wrote today and I thought I would post. See you at the end! And feel free to review and/or email me at:**

PsYcHo_Me_123@hotmail.com

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** Family Time**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the sun peeked out from its place of rest, sweet birdsong could be heard. The room came into focus, and the Lord of Lorien had to blink a few times before he could quite recognise the shaking heap under the covers. Smiling, he cleared his throat. The shaking stopped abruptly. He poked at it, and a short, childish giggle confirmed his thoughts. 

"Hmm…" He mused aloud. "There seems to be a little elven child in the room of the Lord and Lady. Perhaps we should have the little bag of trouble removed…we do not like children at all…" There was silence, and Celeborn could almost hear his daughter bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. He felt his wife stir beside him, and knew she was awake. He glanced at her quickly, pale grey eyes meeting deep blue. Stifling a yawn, Galadriel spoke.

"Yes…children are trouble- and not only do we dislike children- but trouble is not to be spoken of." Galadriel walked her fingers up the white sheets covering the figure. Celeborn watched and grinned lazily. 

_I wonder how long she would last. Galadriel chuckled as she tickled the child with one hand. There was a burst of laughter._

_Wonder no more. She lasted for a much shorter time this morning. Celeborn leaned forward slightly._

_Indeed. Though last time, she was trying to escape her lessons. Galadriel's smile grew, lighting up her beautiful features. After all their years together, Celeborn was still amazed at her true smiles. They were rare smiles, which she did not show to many. _

Both adults were now tickling their daughter, who was shrieking with delight. At last, it was too much for her and she rolled away from the two pairs of hands. However, Celebrían moved further than she had intended to, and managed to fall into a rather ungraceful pile at the foot of the bed. Galadriel gasped in worry, and shot a glare at her husband after hearing what he thought of the matter (_Serves her right.)_

_It would serve you right as well. She retorted._

_I resent that._

_You would. Celeborn shrugged and yawned before a tiny, muffled "Ouch." sounded. He stepped out of the warm bed and pulled his silver-haired daughter to her feet. _

"Good Morning, Celebrían." The young elfling grinned, showing off her milk coloured teeth.

"Hello Ada." 

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded as he reached to smooth her hair down. 

"Yes. But I was woken up early." 

"Woken? By what?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything, but it woke me up."

"What is 'it'?" Celebrían let out an exasperated sigh.

"I already _told _you, Ada! I don't know." Celeborn nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, the mysterious awakener has struck again." 

Galadriel (touching her husband's shoulder as she passed him), picked her daughter up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling after that small tumble, my little _lossë?" Celebrían promptly put her head onto her mother's shoulder._

"My _ólemë_ hurts a little." She mumbled. Celeborn looked mildly surprised at the fact that his daughter knew the Quenya word for 'elbow'. 

"Your _ólemë_?" Galadriel gently set her on the floor and knelt down beside her. "That is no good. How do you suggest we fix it?" She watched her daughter's eyes light up.

"Well," The child began seriously, "I heard that when elflings are a little hurt, perhaps on the _ólemë, we need some…special food." She finished and looked expectantly at her parents, who exchanged an amused look. Galadriel noted that Celeborn's mouth was twitching. _If only he would laugh._ She thought dryly. _I would not mind laughing with him_. She took a deep breath, smiled lightly and turned to Celebrían._

"And what exactly," She said carefully, "is this food that you are after?" Celeborn managed to stifle a laugh, but Celebrían heard it, so he turned it into a loud cough. She stared at him for a few seconds, without blinking. 

"Muffins would be good." Celeborn tried to hold her gaze. Galadriel was doubling over inside. 

"What kind of muffins?" She asked, surprised at the high-pitched tone. Celebrían raised a light-coloured eyebrow. 

"Chocolate of course." 

"Ah. Perhaps not just yet. Eat breakfast, and then you and I will make some together." Celebrían nodded.

"And Ada?" She asked hopefully. Celeborn smiled and tapped her on the nose. 

"I will be there." Beaming, she hugged him around the middle. He picked her up, threw her in the air and caught her again. She laughed happily and he kissed her cheek before passing her to her mother. 

Galadriel smiled at her daughter, who promptly tangled her hands into her mother's golden hair. Celebrían had always been fascinated by it; both she and her father had silver hair. She kissed her mother on the cheek and wriggled out of her arms. Galadriel tousled her daughter's silky hair affectionately. Celebrían smiled at both adults before opening the door and scampering down the hallway. 

A few seconds later, Celeborn started laughing. Galadriel soon joined in and moved forward to close the door. She felt Celeborn move in behind her and wrap his arms around her slender waist. She leaned into him and sighed happily. 

"She hurt her elbow, hmm?" Galadriel chuckled.

"Of course, how else was she supposed to ask for muffins?" She replied.

"Chocolate muffins at that."

"What's wrong with chocolate muffins?"

"Nothing." Celeborn kissed the tip of his wife's pointed ear. She turned around and grazed his lips with her own. 

"Good Morning, _melamin." She whispered. She felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a soft smile and he tightened his embrace. _

"Same goes to you, Milady." She closed her eyes and felt his fingers play with the ends of her hair. 

"All this interest in my hair." She stated, smiling slightly. He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Well, it is rather fascinating." He touched his forehead to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Although I must say- you are _far more fascinating." He heard a slight chuckle, but Galadriel was silent for a moment afterward. _

"What would I do without you and Celebrían?" Celeborn thought for a moment.

"Well, you wouldn't be here for a start. I suppose- maybe you would be ruling elsewhere?"

"And do you think I would be happy?" She questioned softly.

"If you felt you had everything, yes, I suppose you would have been happy."

"How about if I felt something was missing?"

"You would set out to find what more you needed or wanted, no doubt." Galadriel quietened once more. 

"Yes, I suppose I would." She pulled him in for another kiss, but the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Celeborn squeezed her hand apologetically and moved to open the door. 

"Good Morning Haldir."

"Good Morning. I apologise for any interruption." The elf gave a small nod of his head to both his Lord and Lady. "A certain princess announced that you were both awake, so I thought I would come and ask if I could speak with you."

"Certainly. I will be down soon." Haldir bowed his head and turned away.

Celeborn sighed and turned towards his wife, who smiled sadly.

"Duty calls." She said simply. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, though he lingered a little. 

"Duty calls." He agreed. "But before lunchtime, duty will finish temporarily while I spend time with my wife and daughter" He promised, "…making chocolate muffins." He gave her a grin and she laughed softly. 

"To help cure her case of Elbow-pain." They shared a smile and Celeborn slipped a robe over the tunic he wore.

"Otherwise known as chocolate-wanting." Celeborn extended his arm to his wife and she took it without hesitation. 

~*~ 

**A/N: Awwww, aren't they just the sweetest family?**

Told you I'd see you at the end. :o) Well, I really, really hope you liked it. 

A few notes, obviously:

*_lossë_- The Quenya word for 'blossom' (I think it also means 'snowdrop', but I meant the first one. :D)

*_ólemë_- The Quenya word for 'elbow'

*_melamin- I hope this is right :S I think it means 'my love' but I'm not sure teehee. _

Sentences in italics showed when they were…'thought speaking'. :D I dunoo lol. 

I also thought that when they were together as a family, they would just be that- a family. :o)

Really random notes:

*If anyone was wondering (this is only if you really care hehe) when Galadriel actually changed out of her nightclothes (assuming she wore them of course *wink*), it was when Celeborn was talking with Celebrían.

*Also, at some stage of the story, Galadriel talks in a high pitched voice…"Galadriel was doubling over inside. 

"What kind of muffins?" She asked, surprised at the high-pitched tone." 

Yeah- just in case you were surprised by that…you know how when you laugh…and you're trying not to…and so your voice comes out kind of...high? Well that's what happened. :o) Just wanted to explain.

Yep yep. :o) Now that I've completely bored you- can you please, please please do me a favour and **review? Or email me at PsYcHo_Me_123@hotmail.com**

Thank you!!!! And I hope you liked it. :D

~*Bobo*~

PS. [I'm not going to bother asking you to read my other lotr fic, because it's terrible. I want to rewrite a more correct version- eugh, it's basically just very, very messed up-mainly the timeline. :D Just letting you know]

PPS. Whoa, that was really long!!! *apologises over and over*

------------

| Review |

------------


End file.
